


You like it rough?

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: It was a simple question really, but the outcome was spectacular.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Kudos: 35





	You like it rough?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> [Like it rough?](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/4082.html?thread=230898#cmt230898)

Goshiki was the perfect Kohai depending on who you ask, he’d always be chipper and eager to please, with a puppy face that could rival the redhead from Karasuno in pureness. His big wide eyes and bowl cut didn’t really try and contradict this, he was the exact opposite of Shiritorizawas ace before him. It was like comparing a bear to a puppy. Or maybe a baby lion would be better, because Goshiki was long-limbed and strong but still growing into himself.  
  
That being said, neither Shirabu nor Kawanishi were expecting such a needy little slut Goshiki could be when they entered a relationship with him. Their new ace may be a doe-eyed excited cygnet on the court but in bed, it was like a switch was flipped and they were left with a needy cat in heat. Not that either of them was complaining.  
  
“ _Taichi_ ” The whine of Kawanishi’s name came from said Ace who was currently on Shirabu’s bed on his elbows and knees, with his legs kept apart using a spreader bar. His ass was in the air and already red and leaking cum from Shirabu who’d just finished inside him. Kawanishi was currently behind him caressing and squeezing Goshikis ass.  
  
“Tch, you’re never satisfied are you Tsutomu?” Shirabu says from his spot, sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifts Goshikis chin up with his hand, not even surprised when Goshiki opens his mouth and sucks on Shirabu's thumb. “I’ve fucked you already and you still want more?” At Shirabu saying more Kawanishi brings his hand up and gives Goshiki's ass a loud _smack_ to each cheek, making the younger moan around Shirabus fingers. “I’ll take that as a yes then. You love it when it’s rough, you love it when you’re so red that we can see your thighs be red during practice.” Goshiki just moans as an answer.  
  
Kawanishi doesn’t have Shirabus way with words but what he does have is a strong hand and a mind full of ideas, which is how Goshiki ended up in the position he was. He lowers his hand, aiming the next slap right under the swell of his ass where the thighs start as if to push Shirabus point, he does this four times, two to each side, making the red really stand out on the otherwise pale skin.  
  
He stops then and tilts his head, a silent check-in to see how Goshiki is doing. Shirabu catches his sign and pulls his fingers out of Goshiki’s mouth, uncaring of the spit still attached to them. “How are you doing Tsutomu? Taichi made your ass nice and red, is that what you wanted? Or did you want more?”Shirabu questions watching his face.  
  
Goshiki just shakes his head before speaking up in a fucked out voice. “Please. Please, Taichi fuck me. I want you to fuck me rough and come inside me too _please_ ” He begs unashamed.  
  
What he can’t see is how Kawanishi’s eyes darken at the request and he takes his position behind him, but what he does hear is the normally lazy boy warning before losing himself in the pleasure of the night. “You asked for it.”


End file.
